Naruto Couples: School
by AnimeGothGirl1919
Summary: The couples are NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Mostly NaruHina. Sorry it's short. One-Shot


Supported Couples: NaruHina NejiTen & SasuSaku. Mostly NaruHina.

Finally the young ninjas of Konoha are 16. New classes and friends. Two new students as well. Hinata and Neji.

"I wonder if anyone would like me." Hina said to herself. Neji came up behind her. She got scared.

"I'm sure they would," he said giggling, "but then again you might faint."

"That's not funny!" Hina was mad now. They arrived at the school about five minutes later. They both looked up. "Wow," she was shocked, "I... It's HUGE!" Hina looked at Neji to see his expression. It was with no motion as always.

"I guess so." He responded. They walked into their new classes. They got introduced and sat down. Hina was looking at her new classmates faces. She then saw him. He had sky blue eyes and golden blond hair. It was love at first sight. She couldn't stop staring or blushing. She knew she loved right there and then. She also knew she had no chance with him. She was too shy. She was not pretty or cute at all. She was also unconfident.

Lunch time had came. Hina sat under a tree eating a lunch she made for herself. 'I wonder if Neji likes the lunch I made him.' she thought to herself. She just couldn't get her love out of her head. Then a pink haired girl walked up to her. The girl had emerald green eyes. She had short hair, and she was cute. Something Hina thought she wasn't.

"You're the new girl right?" She said.

"Yes." Hina replied.

"Cool. I'm Sakura."

"I'm Hinata. Please call me Hina."

"Ok. Hina it is then," Sakura smiled. Hina smiled back. Hina finally made a friend, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Yes." The two new friends sat under the tree talking the whole time. Sakura was telling Hina about herself. Hina did the same. Hina then saw him again. "Sakura who it that?" She pointed him out.

"That's Naruto. We're best friends. Just like brother and sister," Sakura looked at Hina suspiciously, "Why?"

"No reason." Hina didn't notice that she was blushing while looking at her love, Naruto. Sakura noticed though. She didn't say anything yet though. Hina couldn't believe that her new friend was friends with her love. The girls just had finished their lunch when lunch time was over. They both returned to class.

By the end of the day Hina was still thinking about Naruto. She was so love stroke that when she was changing classes she almost tripped. She started to walk toward Neji so they could walk home and get ready for ninja school. Hina stopped when she saw Neji talking with a girl. Hina activated her byakugan so she could see the girl better. The girl had dark brown hair tied up into buns. She also had dark brown eyes. She was pretty. Hina wondered who can she be. She then deactivated her byakugan.

"That technique," Sakura looked surprised, "It belongs to the Hyuuga clan! Then that means you're a Hyuuga! One of the three main families!!"

"Yes."

"Wow. So then that means you're a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Cool. So am I. Well I got to go see you at ninja school then. Bye!"

"Bye!" Hina then remembered Neji. He was waiting for her. She started to run. She ran past Naruto, but she didn't stop. Naruto was staring at her. Watching her run. Wondering why.

"Hey Sasuke. Who's that girl? I've never seen her around here before." Naruto said to his friend, Sasuke.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She's the heiress to the Hyuuga estate. So basically like a princess," Sasuke looked not at least interested, "She goes here with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga."

"Wow." Naruto said. That was all Naruto could say. They turned around and started walking after that. Hina finally made to Neji. She held on to a tree and tried to catch her breath. Neji then started walking. Hina soon followed. It was all silence on the way home. When they got home they changed her clothes. They soon left. Hina wanted to break the silence.

"Who was that girl you were with earlier?" Hina asked.

"A girl who confessed to me. Her name is TenTen," before Hina could ask if he had accepted he kept talking, "I accepted her confession. She is now my girlfriend." Neji started to blush slightly. Neji ran into TenTen on the way. He left her to walk by herself. Then Sakura came up to Hina. She had a whole different look. She had her headband on. A red shirt. A pink skirt looking thing with black shorts underneath. She had on pink elbow thingies. She used her headband for tying her hair back. She also had on black gloves. Hina had on a purple and white sweater with purple pants. Her headband was around her neck. Sakura never noticed that Hina's hair was dark purple and that her eyes were the color of lavender.

"Hey Hina." Sakura sounded pretty cheerful.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hina I need to ask you something," Sakura's face suddenly turned serious, "Do you like Naruto?"

"H... Huh. W... Well. I... I mean yes." Hina was stuttering.

"I kind of had the feeling you did."

"What do you mean?" Hina looked confused. Sakura giggled.

"You were blushing when you were looking at him in lunch."

"Oh." They kept walking. When they got there the hokage, Lady Tsunade, was talking. It seems they missed the beginning. She was down to the last three teems.

"The last teams are," she cleared her throat, "Team Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Team Gai: TenTen, Neji, Lee. Finally Team Kurenai: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." After that the teams got together. Everyone introduced them selves to each other. After that everyone went home.

"Hey you're name is Hinata right?" Hina turned around to see that the one who asked her that was Naruto.

"Y... Yes." Hina replied.

"I'm Naruto. Would you like to come with me to get something to eat?"

"S... Sure." Hina couldn't believe Naruto asked her out. She felt like she was going to faint. Thankfully Hina pulled herself together. Naruto took Hina to his favorite ramen shop. They both ordered and ate. Naruto was walking Hina home. Naruto had then stopped. "Is everything ok Naruto?" He loved when she said his name. So soft and quiet.

"Hinata. I know we just met, but I love you. Since I first seen you I fell in love with you." He was pouring his heart out to her.

"I... I love you too. Since I first saw you." Naruto looked at Hina both shocked and exited. He then went toward her and hugged her. They continued to walk. Naruto walked Hina all the way to her house. "See you tomorrow Naruto." She smiled. So did Naruto.

"Yes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hina woke up and got ready for school. Neji and Hina both left to school together. Neji met up with TenTen as always. He kissed her on the lips then they started to walk. Hina met up with Sakura. Then they bumped into Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"Oh. Hina this is my boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto loved Hina's soft voice. Sakura than walked off with Sasuke leaving Naruto and Hina together. "Hi Naruto."

"Hi Hinata." Naruto was blushing.

"Please call me Hina."

"Ok H-I-N-A," Naruto walked toward Hina. He lifted her head slightly and kissed her. It was very passionate. Hina started to blush, "You are so cute." Hina was shocked. She was never called cute in her whole life. She loved her new life. Hina wished she could stay like that forever.


End file.
